The continuation proposal presented herein is Jackson State University's request to continue its Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Program. In accordance with previously established institutional program goals, continued support is requested fof fifteen (15) science faculty members, fourteen (14) research projects, support for twenty-three (23) undergraduate students and twelve (12) graduate students. By receiving support for this continuation proposal, it is anticipated that Jackson State University will continue to (a) improve and expand the institutions biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; and (3) increase the number and quality of minority students with research skills applccable to careers in the biomedical sciences.